Mechanical and chemical-mechanical planarizing processes (collectively “CMP”) are used in the manufacturing of electronic devices for forming a flat surface on semiconductor wafers, field emission displays and many other microelectronic-device substrate assemblies. CMP processes generally remove material from a substrate assembly to create a highly planar surface at a precise elevation in the layers of material on the substrate assembly.
FIG. 1 is a schematic isometric view of a web-format planarizing machine 10 that has a table 11 with a support surface 13. The support surface 13 is generally a rigid panel or plate attached to the table 11 to provide a flat, solid workstation for supporting a portion of a web-format planarizing pad 40 in a planarizing zone “A” during planarization. The planarizing machine 10 also has a pad advancing mechanism including a plurality of rollers to guide, position, and hold the web-format pad 40 over the support surface 13. The pad advancing mechanism generally includes a supply roller 20, first and second idler rollers 21a and 21b, first and second guide rollers 22a and 22b, and a take-up roller 23. As explained below, a motor (not shown) drives the take-up roller 23 to advance the pad 40 across the support surface 13 along a travel axis T-T. The motor can also drive the supply roller 20. The first idler roller 21a and the first guide roller 22a press an operative portion of the pad against the support surface 13 to hold the pad 40 stationary during operation.
The planarizing machine 10 also has a carrier assembly 30 to translate a substrate assembly 12 across the pad 40. In one embodiment, the carrier assembly 30 has a head 32 to pick up, hold and release the substrate assembly 12 at appropriate stages of the planarizing process. The carrier assembly 30 also has a support gantry 34 and a drive assembly 35 that can move along the gantry 34. The drive assembly 35 has an actuator 36, a drive shaft 37 coupled to the actuator 36, and an arm 38 projecting from the drive shaft 37. The arm 38 carries the head 32 via another shaft 39. The actuator 36 orbits the head 32 about an axis B-B to move the substrate assembly 12 across the pad 40.
The polishing pad 40 may be a non-abrasive polymeric web (e.g., a polyurethane sheet), or it may be a fixed abrasive polishing pad having abrasive particles fixedly dispersed in a resin or some other type of suspension medium. During planarization of the substrate assembly 12, a planarizing fluid 44 flows from a plurality of nozzles 45. The planarizing fluid 44 may be a conventional CMP slurry with abrasive particles and chemicals that etch and/or oxidize the substrate assembly 12, or the planarizing fluid 44 may be a “clean” non-abrasive planarizing solution without abrasive particles. In most CMP applications, abrasive slurries are used on non-abrasive polishing pads, and clean solutions are used on fixed abrasive polishing pads.
In the operation of the planarizing machine 10, the pad 40 moves across the support surface 13 along the pad travel path T-T either during or between planarizing cycles to change the particular portion of the polishing pad 40 in the planarizing zone A. For example, the supply and take-up rollers 20 and 23 can drive the polishing pad 40 between planarizing cycles such that a point P moves incrementally across the support surface 13 to a number of intermediate locations I1, I2, etc. Alternatively, the rollers 20 and 23 may drive the polishing pad 40 between planarizing cycles such that the point P moves all the way across the support surface 13 to completely remove a used portion of the pad 40 from the planarizing zone A. The rollers may also continuously drive the polishing pad 40 at a slow rate during a planarizing cycle such that the point P moves continuously across the support surface 13. Thus, the polishing pad 40 should be free to move axially over the length of the support surface 13 along the pad travel path T-T.
CMP processes should consistently and accurately produce a uniform, planar surface on substrate assemblies to enable circuit and device patterns to be formed with photolithography techniques. As the density of integrated circuits increases, it is often necessary to accurately focus the critical dimensions of the photo-patterns to within a tolerance of approximately 0.1 μm. Focusing photo-patterns to such small tolerances, however, is difficult when the planarized surfaces of substrate assemblies are not uniformly planar. Thus, to be effective, CMP processes should create highly uniform, planar surfaces on substrate assemblies.
In the highly competitive semiconductor industry, it is also desirable to maximize the throughput of CMP processing by producing a planar surface on a substrate assembly as quickly as possible. The throughput of CMP processing is a function of several factors, one of which is the ability to accurately stop CMP processing at a desired endpoint. In a typical CMP process, the desired endpoint is reached when the surface of the substrate assembly is planar and/or when enough material has been removed from the substrate assembly to form discrete components on the substrate assembly (e.g., shallow trench isolation areas, contacts, damascene lines, etc.). Accurately stopping CMP processing at a desired endpoint is important for maintaining a high throughput because the substrate assembly may need to be re-polished if it is “under-planarized.” Accurately stopping CMP processing at the desired endpoint is also important because too much material can be removed from the substrate assembly, and thus it may be “over-polished.” For example, over-polishing can cause “dishing” in shallow-trench isolation structures or completely destroy a section of the substrate assembly. Thus, it is highly desirable to stop CMP processing at the desired endpoint.
In one conventional method for determining the endpoint of CMP processing, the planarizing period of a particular substrate assembly is estimated using an estimated polishing rate based upon the polishing rate of identical substrate assemblies that were planarized under the same conditions. The estimated planarizing period for a particular substrate assembly, however, may not be accurate because the polishing rate may change from one substrate assembly to another. Thus, this method may not produce accurate results.
In another method for determining the endpoint of CMP processing, the substrate assembly is removed from the pad and then a measuring device measures a change in thickness of the substrate assembly. Removing the substrate assembly from the pad, however, interrupts the planarizing process and may damage the substrate assembly. Thus, this method generally reduces the throughput of CMP processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,651 issued to Lustig et al. (“Lustig”) discloses an in-situ chemical-mechanical polishing machine for monitoring the polishing process during a planarizing cycle. The polishing machine has a rotatable polishing table including a window embedded in the table. A polishing pad is attached to the table, and the pad has an aperture aligned with the window embedded in the table. The window is positioned at a location over which the workpiece can pass for in-situ viewing of a polishing surface of the workpiece from beneath the polishing table. The planarizing machine also includes a reflectance measurement means coupled to the window on the underside of the rotatable polishing table for providing a reflectance signal representative of an in-situ reflectance of the polishing surface of the workpiece.
Although the apparatus disclosed in Lustig is an improvement over other CMP endpointing techniques, it cannot work in web-format planarizing applications because web-format planarizing machines have stationary support tables over which web-format polishing pads move either during or between planarizing cycles. For example, if the polishing pad in Lustig was used on a web-format machine that advances the pad over a stationary table, the single circular aperture in Lustig's polishing pad would become misaligned with a window in the stationary table. The polishing pad disclosed in Lustig would then block a light beam from a reflectance or interferrometric endpointing device under the stationary table. As such, the in-situ endpointing apparatus disclosed in Lustig would not work with web-format planarizing machines.